Taivas pieksee sotasyylliset
by Zombie Heroine
Summary: Alueluovutukset voivat olla kuolemaksi.


**Title: **Taivas pieksee sotasyylliset**  
Author: **Josefina Engel  
**Genre: **Tragedy**  
Rating: **PG**  
Pairing: **Prussia/Austria

**A/N: **Tämä on kirjoitettu keskellä yötä äkillisestä halusta kirjoittaa PrAustriaa ja jotain dramaattista. Tämä on vähän... Taidemössöhkö, mutta pidän tästä silti.

Niille, jotka miettivät, tiedoksi: Toisen maailmansodan jälkeen Preussin alueet jaettiin ja liitettiin mikä minnekin. Valtiota Preussi ei ole ollut sitten Saksan yhdistymisen, mutta... Noh, homma vietiin loppuun.

Kommentit on aina 3. Tiedän silloin, ketä voin kiittää lukemisesta! 

* * *

Se oli viimeinen päivä heille. He tiesivät sen molemmat ahnaasti nieleksivästä yksinäisyydestä, joka sulkeutui tukehduttaen heidän sisuksiensa ympärille kuten huppu nielee teloitettavan.  
Wien oli sinä yhtenä viimeisenä päivistä rankkasateen kourissa. Harmaa, armottoman kylmä sade hakkasi katuja ja kattoja. Se pieksi kaikkea allaan ja kuljetti roskia ja pudonneita lehtiä pitkin katujen reunoja.

Korkeat, pieniruutuiset ikkunat olivat auki ja päästivät sateen lankeamaan sisään. Roderichilla ei ollut aikaa välittää kastuvista verhoista, tyynyistä tai huonekaluista, eikä lainehtivasta lattiasta. Hänen talonsa suurin ongelma oli sateen (raivoisan, raivoisan sateen) mukana tullut mies, joka laittoi kuolemalle vastaan.  
Gilbertin turhautunut, epätoivoinen raivo purkautui ravaavissa askelissa, kiivaassa hengityksessä ja rikkoutuvissa huonekaluissa.  
Roderichin näkökenttä oli sumea, koska hänen silmälasinsa olivat olleet kuolemanpelon ensimmäiset uhrit.

Pelko.

Sitä se oli, vaikka Gilbert kieltäisi sen kuinka lujasti tahansa. Hän pelkäsi kuolemaa nyt, kun se viimein kurotteli häntä kohti ja kylmäsi hänen sisuksiaan. Se teki hänen olonsa alastomaksi, ja sade tuntui iskeytyvän suoraan hänen paljaalle iholleen.

Roderichin huuli vuosi verta ja tuntui aralta ja turvonneelta. Gilbertin hampaat olivat käyneet helposti irtoavaan ihokerrokseen ja vieneet palasen mennessään.  
Kylmä tuuli paukutti avoimia ikkunaluukkuja, ja yksi pieni lasiruutu kuului irtoavan kehikostaan ja särähtävän rikki lattiaan. Gilbert katsahti vauhkona äänen suuntaan.  
Kuulostiko kuolema rikkoutuvalta lasilta?

Gilbert oli aina ollut sotilas. Rankalla kädellä koulutettu, sotia sotien jälkeenkin käynyt, taisteluissa voittanut ja hävinnyt, nostanut lippunsa ja myös nähnyt sen palavan. Elävänä hän oli kuitenkin aina kävellyt pois, pää pystyssä. Nyt, hän tunsi sen, Roderich tunsi sen, loppu oli lähellä eikä sitä voinut auttaa.  
Preussi lakkaisi olemasta, eikä siitä tulisi enää koskaan mitään muuta kuin paloja muista valtioista. Minne kaatuneet valtiot menevät?

Viimeinen päivä maistui vereltä ja tuntui kylmältä sateelta, kun Gilbert työnsi Roderichin vasten avoinaisen ikkunan ikkunalautaa. Vesi hyydytti heiltä molemmilta veren suoniin, muutti ihon valkoiseksi ja sormenpäät sairaan kellertäväksi, sai arat, verillä olevat huulet vapisemaan ja hiukset liimautumaan epämukavasti kasvoihin.  
Albiino tarrasi häneen ja tuntui rusentavan kylkiluut. Pelko ja yksinäisyys riisui heidät molemmat, ja sade hakkasi yhä tuoreita ja yliherkkiä haavoja.

Svastika tuntui palaneen kiinni molempien vasempaan olkavarteen.  
Se teki kipeää. Sen takia Gilbert ei olisi enää aamulla.

Uloshengitys oli kylmään sateeseen verrattuna kuumaa ja huurusi pilvinä, jotka toivat mieleen ennemmin vaahtokylkiset hevoset kuin ihmishahmot. Paniikki tekee kenestä tahansa saalista ja koko maailmasta valtavan susilauman, joka näykkii saaliinsa kantapäitä.  
Tuuli puhalsi kylmänä ja ulvovana sisään ikkunasta, läimäytti luukut jälleen seiniin ja särki lisää lasia. Sateen melkein liian puhdas, vahva tuoksu ja tasainen, ankara rummutus peittivät alleen pelon ja kivun kiihdyttämän hengityksen, joka ei ollut koskaan tarpeeksi tehokasta viedäkseen tarpeeksi happea keuhkoihin. Se kaikki meteli melkein peitti alleen puheen, ja puolet lauseista piti arvata.

"Minä en ole tässä enää aamulla. Sinä olet yksin. Harmittaako, pikku diiva?"

Vastausta ei odotettu, eikä sellaista olisi ollutkaan. Siihen ei edes haluttu vastausta, sillä oli halu uskoa siihen vastaukseen, joka roikkui sanomattomana heidän välissään.  
Se vastaus, joka maistui sadevedeltä, vereltä ja omenastruudelilta.


End file.
